yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tampines Expressway
The Tampines Expressway (Abbreviation: TPE; ; ; ) is a highway in the north-eastern fringe of Singapore, joining the Pan Island Expressway (PIE) near Singapore Changi Airport in the east with the Central Expressway (CTE) and Seletar Expressway (SLE) in the north of the island. History Concurrent to the development of Tampines New Town, the expressway began construction in the 1980s. The first part of the expressway, stretching from the PIE to Elias Road, was opened on 30 September 1987. The second part, from Elias Road to Lorong Halus, was opened on 30 May 1989. Later extensions north-west were made to connect the TPE with the CTE and SLE so as to serve the newer residential areas of Sengkang and Punggol and provide a continuous expressway link between the northern and eastern parts of the island. It acquired much of Lorong Lumut, Lorong Halus Village, Cheng Lim Farmway, Jalan Kayu Village, Lorong Andong, Lorong Anchak and Boh Sua Tian Road. The expressway was opened in August 1996 after the Lorong Halus junction was completed. In 1998, two new viaducts and a loop connecting the TPE and PIE were constructed to shorten the distance for motorists travelling from Pasir Ris and Tampines to Changi Airport. Midland Main Line, was amended to ply TPE in 3 September 1996 instead of Jalan Kayu, Yio Chu Kang Road, Hougang Avenue 2, Hougang Avenue 3 and Tampines Road. Later extension of the Tampines Expressway also serve the continuous expressway to link Seletar, Lentor and Tampines, forming the Midland Mainline which was formed on 28 April 1996. In 3 September 1996, Lorong Halus bus stop was opened, which is quite unused for a while. It was demolished in 2004. SLE provides greater connectivity to the residents of Woodlands and Yishun New Town. It provides connectivity for the north coast areas. Both 161 and 168 are converted to full double-deck fleet because of the greater comfort. In addition, most of the time in the expressway, the Toyota Altis car speeds up to 100km/h. The Land Transport Authority has completed the widening projects along the stretch of Seletar Expressway (SLE) between Upper Thomson Road and East of Lentor Avenue and the stretch of Tampines Expressway (TPE) of between Punggol Flyover and Pasir Ris Drive 12. The two road widening projects started in January 2007 as part of LTA's efforts to increase the capacity of road network to meet the increased traffic demand in tandem with development in the North and North East sectors of Singapore. The additional lanes along SLE will be fully opened to traffic from 24 January at 5am. The additional lanes along TPE have earlier been opened to traffic progressively since September 2008 for the TPE (Changi bound) carriageway and in December 2008 for the TPE (SLE bound) carriageway. With the completion of the road widening projects, the two stretches will be widened from the existing 3 lanes to 4 lanes in both directions. Bus Services List of exits External links * Traffic camera monitoring the TPE Category:Expressways in Singapore Category:Changi Category:Pasir Ris Category:Paya Lebar Category:Punggol Category:Seletar Category:Sengkang Category:Tampines